


Baby Blue

by cest_what



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first lines drabble for dorrie6's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/emotionalperil/35663.html">Trust the Morning</a>. <i>It was Remus who brought him in, small and quiet with that *hair.*</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

It was Remus who brought him in, small and quiet with that _hair_. Harry reached out, cautiously in case Remus said that he shouldn't, and touched a pale blue curl. The baby opened its mouth and yawned, graceless and tiny. There was a little spit bubble at the corner of its mouth.

"He's, um ... he's a Metamorphmagus, then?" Harry asked.

"It's not supposed to be hereditary," Hermione said, fascinated. And then, realising that this might not have been the expected reaction, "Professor, he's _gorgeous_, he really is." She frowned, biting on a thumbnail. "It must be the effect of having two shapeshifters as parents - that's a powerful mixture."

"Well, I'm glad that if he inherited shapeshifting from us, it was this variety," Remus said. He sounded as though he was trying to joke, but there was a hoarse, pained note in his voice that spoke of dreadful seriousness. He stroked the edge of Teddy's forehead, very gently, under the soft impossible hair. He looked up. "Do you want -?"

Hermione stepped forward, then bit her lip. "I'm not sure that I - I'm not very good with - with small things. Babies and things."

Ron was in the kitchen with Andromeda and Tonks, theoretically helping them put away the shopping they'd been doing when Harry and the others ran into them in Diagon Alley. By the sound of it he and Tonks were mainly clashing saucepans together and getting in Andromeda's way, rather than helping.

Remus passed Teddy to Harry, who held his breath, taking the slight weight. He looked down at the small face. Teddy made a wet, sucking noise, and blew another spit bubble.

Harry adjusted his arms, careful and awkward. He knew that if babies were really as breakable as they looked, he would never have lasted with the Dursleys. He'd been older than Teddy then, though. When he was this age, he was probably being passed to his godfather to be held too.

Teddy squirmed a bit and raised his arms, and Harry adjusted his arms again, tucking the baby more securely against his knee. _Godson_, he thought, trying the word out in his head.

It sounded nice.

_It'll be different for you_, he promised. He was embarrassed by how serious he felt, here in this peaceful, sunny scene with Tonks snorting with laughter in the other room. But ...

_I'll make sure._


End file.
